Abduction
by Baluka Usagi
Summary: A bunny girl is in the forest minding her own buisness, living her life happily. Until she is captured and brought into the life of slaves, pets, and a abused world. She will in time learn the horrors the humans do and regain memories of a bloody past.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Okay people. Well this is chapter 1 of a story i've been working on. Hope you enjoy. Leave a comment please. Much appreciated. **

Chapter 1: A New Life

It was a cold chilly morning in the forest. A bunny girl sighed as she looked at herself in the river. A sudden sound of a twig brekaing caught attention pretty quickly and she looked around, focusing her ears. It was pretty weird for any predators to be around. 'Eh must have been a deer.' She dismissed any thoughts of danger. She yawned going into bunny form and began grooming herself. All was well and fine until she looked up, pre lick of the paw to come face to face with a dog. Panic erupted inside of ehr body and she starting running like a bat out of hell.

The dog, growled seeing her as a target to just chase. The bunny girl ran around, the dog still hot on her trail. She looked behind her sharply to make sure she was far ahead, and almost like a flash, she ran into something, hard. It made her wince and her body was vibrating almost from impact. When she went to lightly touch the wound on her head with her paw, she cringed. "Ow. Oh man thats gonna hurt for awhile. Now what the heck did i run into?" Slowly she reopened her eyes, to see a weird metal cage type thing. She backed up from it, right into something behind her. Turning around it was behind her to. "No I can't be trapped!!" The poor little bunny girl screamed practically and let her claws out slashing at the cage on all sides.

"Relax little bunny. No use in struggling. We got you. It's solid metal and you know even your kind as strong as their claws are, can't cut through that." She looked up to see a man. He picked up the cage by a small handle at the top. He put the cage near his face. "Your a little cutie. Fine catch. Very rare to find beauty like yours. I bet your human form is just as pretty." The bunny girl only backed into the corner and he chuckled. "It's alright. I won't hurt you. Sorry about this though. Gotta put you to sleep little one." She tilted her head then jumped slightly at a pinch in her rear. Another man was behind her with a syringe. Her body suddenly became very tired and weak so she fell side ways.

"Thats a good girl. Surrender to the vaccine and this will go smoothly." She looked around abit, her vision to blurring slightly as they carryed her to a red truck. The bunny girl weakly tried to move her legs, but the liquid inside her held strong with it's grip, preventing her from moving as much as she wanted. She slowly began to get on her feet when they took her from the cage. The man that held the cage only sighed. "They always insist on this." He pushed her down then put a small collar around her neck. A squeak emited from the poor little bunny's mouth as she was shot with another injection. This one much stronger then the last and had completly weaked her, combined with the last one before it.

"Alright Jeff lock her back in the cage then lets get going." Said the man that had given her the first shot. "We got to take her before it wears off."

"Relax man it's fine. Anything goes wrong, i've got it covered." The man now known as Jeff gently put her back in the cage before brushing his hand over her ears a few times softly, then locking the cage back up and walking away. She heard the truck start and knew they were moving, by the force of the wind around her and vibrations. Slowly her eyes began to close only seeing darkness then she knew no more.

She suddenly woke up. Drowsily she looked around. Her body still felt slightly tired. "Damn whatever they used really zapped me clean of energy. I still can't move well and I must have slept for awhile." Her vision was begining to clear abit.

"Hey you bunny girl." She heard someone call but didn't see anyone so she just ignored the voice. Then it called again, but louder. "Hey bunny girl!!" Well that snapped her body up somewhat. She was at least able to stand on her bunny legs. Only to notice she was inside of a small cage. The front of it was completly weird. It was a solid metal piece with a few holes in it. She knew it had to be the front, because the back was just a bar cage just like the sides and the back faced nothing, but a wall. "Glad I finally got your attention. You've been knocked out for while. Guess they gave you the extra stuff."

"Who and where are you?"

"Look to your right." She did and sure enough someone was there. It was a black furred cat girl. "I am Saki. It'd be wise to do as what I say if."

"What if I don't?" The cat girl only gave a tiny laugh.

"Oh you'll see. But first I suppose they need to prep you. This place is known and used for many things. Mostly for slaves of creatures and experiments." The bunny girl gasped backing up to the back of her cage.

"You'll most likely be a sex slave. It's rare to catch a bunny human. Let alone the girls that are white furred. Most they find are black furred. White means your gentle and have lots of innocence." The cat girl's ears twitched slightly. "I think they're coming for you. Now if you want to escape just claw and bite them quickly."

The door in the front opened and she was grabbed immediatly on the back of the neck. "We have translators for you for your kind Saki." Jeff said holding onto the bunny girl tightly, but gently. "Alright now we need to do a few things bunny girl. Just relax." Him saying that made her gulp. "Alright Richard be ready." Jeff put her in his arms and carryed her out of the caged room. Then into another room and closed the door. He put her slowly down onto a soft white bed. Then softly tickled her belly to distract her form anything around her. Making the poor bunny girl laugh in hysterics. She didn't notice her body turning into her human form until she felt thick metal cuffs on her arms. She started bucking her legs around wildly trying to get free.

Both guys backed up immediatlty. They knew better then to make a grab for thoes powerful legs. They looked weak and frail, but a small kick could break a bone or kill you if not careful. She thrashed around more and more every minute. They knew it also wasn't wise to try to grab her neck, with thoes teeth. Very very strong sharp teeth that could hurt them badly. Bunny people if cornered were extremly dangerous when they rely on their instincts. "Alright you do what you can to calm her or at least weaken her abit." Richard stated watching thoes powerful legs thrash around. Jeff nodded and walked slowly and caustiously to her side.

Jeff stared at the bunny girl taking out a stunning device from his pocket. her turned it on a dropped it on her belly. The suddenly zappng sensations flowing through her, froze her body completly. Richard grabbed both legs quickly and locked them in the solid metal cuffs. By the time the bunny girl noticed this, Jeff had taken the device off her body. The bunny girl blushed a deep crimson.

She saw one take out a switch blade then began to cut the middle of her clothing. From one side of her hips to the other. She wiggled, but it was very interupted by the bounds so it didn't disturb his cutting at all. "If you are to be a slave, no clothes unless we give them to you." Jeff looked at her with no emotion in his eyes. He ripped away the top part of the clothing. Luckily for the moment for her there was a bra. And under the bottom was a small pair of underwear. Jeff ran his finger lightly over the bottom of the underwear between her legs, emitting a soft moan from the bunny girl. He chuckled as she blushed deeper.

He stopped then ripped them off as well as the bra, making her squeak. "Nice set. Not to big or small, but let me give them a test squeeze." And thats what he did. Like a cow has their utter's squeezed, he squeezed hers the same way. She gasped and squeaked, blushing to deep she was as red as a tomato. "Good pair. And that body is nicely trimmed to. No body fat. Nice and thin but not so much you can see ribs. Really well sculpted. Hmm. Now is she a virgin?" He slowly looked between her legs at her clit. "Funny how half breeds never get fur down there." He looked away and wrote something down on a paper chuckling to himself.

"She is a virgin right?"

"Yeah. She'll surely sell on the market. Got a very nice catch. You know since she's a special type why not sell her for extra? She'd surely be a good breeding type to. Make lot's of babies. Think we should sell her or do that. Or sell her to breeders?"

"Well I think we should sell her to breeders. Would get a hefty sum for that type of body. And if things don't go well just keep her and breed her oursleves. Would have to find her a mate that could breed really well though. That way we could get extra if we had a pair."

"I like the way you think Rich. a mating pair would be perfect to sell. We need a really good mate though."

"Well I suppose if we inject her with sex hormones, she'll go into heat and attract a nice breeding male. Okay we use her to attract more males then use them to attract females and such."

"Yeah. Now let's inject her now and wait a few minutes or so, so she'll really be in heat" She squeaked at the sound inject then wiggled. "Now now easy bunny girl. This won't hurt abit." He had a really long needle and went between her legs. He carefully spilt apart her hole and stuck the needle through it. It was really a tiny thin injector for hormones in mating and had no sharp tip point.

He made it go deep inside her then made it squirt inside, filling it somewhat. It was to deep inside to ooze out accidently. He took it out and put it into something to do whatever he needed with it later. She began wiggling slightly feeling something very strange sensations down there. Jeff's fingers lightly went over the hole's opening, teasing it completly. She moaned, squeaking, wanting suddenly badly to mate with a male.

Jeff took out another injector then slowly stuck inside her injecting more. He took it out and put in abit more. "Don't you thkink thats abit to much?"

"Well I want alot of males to come. I think this will be enough for her." The bunny girl was wiggling madly around by the end of the 4th injection. She badly wanted to have a mate right now. She gave a pleading look to them, but they ingnored her. The last thing she remembered after that was someone hitting her in the skull and then nothing.

**More to come **


	2. The Begining to Horror

**This is chapter 2 of my latest story Abduction. I have all rights to this story and it's characters.**

**The Begining to Horror**

She suddenly woke up. Drowsily, she looked around. Her body still felt slightly tired. "Damn whatever they used really zapped me clean of energy. I still can't move well and I must have slept for awhile." Her vision was begining to clear abit.

"Hey you bunny girl." She heard someone call but didn't see anyone so she just ignored the voice. Then it called again, but louder. "Hey bunny girl!!" Well that snapped her body up somewhat. She was at least able to stand on her bunny legs. Only to notice she was inside of a small cage. The front of it was completly weird. It was a solid metal piece with a few holes in it. She knew it had to be the front, because the back was just a bar cage just like the sides and the back faced nothing, but a wall. "Glad I finally got your attention. You've been knocked out for while. Guess they gave you the extra stuff."

"Who and where are you?"

"Look to your right." She did and sure enough someone was there. It was a black furred cat girl. "I am Saki. It'd be wise to do as what I say if."

"What if I don't?" The cat girl only gave a tiny laugh.

"Oh you'll see. But first I suppose they need to prep you. This place is known and used for many things. Mostly for slaves of creatures and experiments." The bunny girl gasped backing up to the back of her cage.

"You'll most likely be a sex slave. It's rare to catch a bunny human. Let alone the girls that are white furred. Most they find are black furred. White means your gentle and have lots of innocence." The cat girl's ears twitched slightly. "I think they're coming for you. Now if you want to escape just claw and bite them quickly."

The door in the front opened and she was grabbed immediatly on the back of the neck. "We have translators for you for your kind Saki." Jeff said holding onto the bunny girl tightly, but gently. "Alright now we need to do a few things bunny girl. Just relax." Him saying that made her gulp. "Alright Richard be ready." Jeff put her in his arms and carryed her out of the caged room. Then into another room and closed the door. He put her slowly down onto a soft white bed. Then softly tickled her belly to distract her form anything around her. Making the poor bunny girl laugh in hysterics. She didn't notice her body turning into her human form until she felt thick metal cuffs on her arms. She started bucking her legs around wildly trying to get free.

Both guys backed up immediatlty. They knew better then to make a grab for thoes powerful legs. They looked weak and frail, but a small kick could break a bone or kill you if not careful. She thrashed around more and more every minute. They knew it also wasn't wise to try to grab her neck, with thoes teeth. Very very strong sharp teeth that could hurt them badly. Bunny people if cornered were extremly dangerous when they rely on their instincts. "Alright you do what you can to calm her or at least weaken her abit." Richard stated watching thoes powerful legs thrash around. Jeff nodded and walked slowly and caustiously to her side.

Jeff stared at the bunny girl taking out a stunning device from his pocket. her turned it on a dropped it on her belly. The suddenly zappng sensations flowing through her, froze her body completly. Richard grabbed both legs quickly and locked them in the solid metal cuffs. By the time the bunny girl noticed this, Jeff had taken the device off her body. The bunny girl blushed a deep crimson.

She saw one take out a switch blade then began to cut the middle of her clothing. From one side of her hips to the other. She wiggled, but it was very interupted by the bounds so it didn't disturb his cutting at all. "If you are to be a slave, no clothes unless we give them to you." Jeff looked at her with no emotion in his eyes. He ripped away the top part of the clothing. Luckily for the moment for her there was a bra. And under the bottom was a small pair of underwear. Jeff ran his finger lightly over the bottom of the underwear between her legs, emitting a soft moan from the bunny girl. He chuckled as she blushed deeper.

He stopped then ripped them off as well as the bra, making her squeak. "Nice set. Not to big or small, but let me give them a test squeeze." And thats what he did. Like a cow has their utter's squeezed, he squeezed hers the same way. She gasped and squeaked, blushing to deep she was as red as a tomato. "Good pair. And that body is nicely trimmed to. No body fat. Nice and thin but not so much you can see ribs. Really well sculpted. Hmm. Now is she a virgin?" He slowly looked between her legs at her clit. "Funny how half breeds never get fur down there." He looked away and wrote something down on a paper chuckling to himself.

"She is a virgin right?"

"Yeah. She'll surely sell on the market. Got a very nice catch. You know since she's a special type why not sell her for extra? She'd surely be a good breeding type to. Make lot's of babies. Think we should sell her or do that. Or sell her to breeders?"

"Well I think we should sell her to breeders. Would get a hefty sum for that type of body. And if things don't go well just keep her and breed her oursleves. Would have to find her a mate that could breed really well though. That way we could get extra if we had a pair."

"I like the way you think Rich. a mating pair would be perfect to sell. We need a really good mate though."

"Well I suppose if we inject her with sex hormones, she'll go into heat and attract a nice breeding male. Okay we use her to attract more males then use them to attract females and such."

"Yeah. Now let's inject her now and wait a few minutes or so, so she'll really be in heat" She squeaked at the sound inject then wiggled. "Now now easy bunny girl. This won't hurt abit." He had a really long needle and went between her legs. He carefully spilt apart her hole and stuck the needle through it. It was really a tiny thin injector for hormones in mating and had no sharp tip point.

He made it go deep inside her then made it squirt inside, filling it somewhat. It was to deep inside to ooze out accidently. He took it out and put it into something to do whatever he needed with it later. She began wiggling slightly feeling something very strange sensations down there. Jeff's fingers lightly went over the hole's opening, teasing it completly. She moaned, squeaking, wanting suddenly badly to mate with a male.

Jeff took out another injector then slowly stuck inside her injecting more. He took it out and put in abit more. "Don't you thkink thats abit to much?"

"Well I want alot of males to come. I think this will be enough for her." The bunny girl was wiggling madly around by the end of the 4th injection. She badly wanted to have a mate right now. She gave a pleading look to them, but they ingnored her. The last thing she remembered after that was someone hitting her in the skull and then nothing.

The bunny girl awoke. Her eyes slowly going open, before everything suddenly flashed through her mind of what had happened. She looked around caustiously. The bunny girl tilted her head, slightly confused. She was under a tree in the forest and was wondering why she wasn't in that dreadful place. The faint smell and sounds of dozens of males around her made her even more confused. She turned her head and saw male bunny boys fighting each other. She got up from the ground and slowly walked over to them.

Trying not to make any noise just in case. By the scent of them they seemed to be fighting for a mate to claim. Of coming closer to them there was shouting of "I saw her first!!.' And lots of screams of pain from their claws and biting one another. The scent of Blood from wounds of limping loser males also filled the air around her, Only the strong males were left fighting each other. Losers just sat out and watched from a good distance. Most of them were small fragil looking or young. The strong males were abit muscular and looked anything, but weak.

They almost imtimidated her by the way they were acting towards each other right now. She never saw bunny poeple fight amongst themselves in her life. It scared her in a way. Bunny people were usually very kind and gentle creatures. That hated the thought of violance. Except for deffense of course. But that was a totally different thing entirely. She sniffed the air, walking closer to them. Something about their scents just made her want to come nearer and nearer. Almost like it was pulling her towards them. Some loser males were watching her, but they didn't say aything. They were ashamed and didn't want to bring anymore attention to themselves then they had to.

As her body dragged her nearer to them, more and more males stopped their fighting to look at her. They stared at her, almost hypnotized by something. The bunny girl took in a deep breath. Calming down to reduce the sight of all their eyes on them. "Umm." She tried to think of her words carefully. "Well umm...I...uh...have something to ask of all of you." The few males that were fighting stopped to listen. It was very clear she was nervous "This may sound abit awkward of me to ask. But um why are you fighting?" All the males did an anime fall to the ground from the question.

**Please review. Much appreciated **


	3. The Start of the Nightmares and Pain

**Abduction is property of me. I own the characters in the story and everything else. Warning: Story may be disturbing to some readers. Story chapter may contain one of the following.**

**violence**

**sexual parts**

**mild language**

**blood and or gore, and other graphic content. **

**If any of this bothers you, I advise that you don't continue. If you do, read at your own risk.**

**Chapter 3: The Start of the Nightmares and Pain**

She tilted her head confusingly. The bunny boys all stood up. Some slower then others and stared at her in disbelief for abit before one spoke. "You honestly have no clue to why we're all fighting?" The bunny girl shook her head. "And you are how old if I may ask?"

"I'm 16 years of age."

"Oh wow." He looked around to the other males for abit seeing how they also looked how he was thinking. "Did your parents or anyone not have the talk with you when you were little?" The bunny girl shook her head innocently. He sighed softly. "Well umm...you seemed like you were in heat. You did have the scent on you. And a big one to." The bunny boys all nodded. They all began examining her more closely then they had before they began battling their "love for her." She looked very innocent in the face. Just like a child. She must have been a virgin by the way she was making her body stand.

Which was very shy like. She didn't stand like she was very proud of her body. Meaning she never had been with any males in her life possible. The males were pretty curious to how they'd never seen her before around. And how a bunny girl like her could go unoticed by any of them. All the males seemed to be on the level and they knew that. "What's your name anyway?"

"It's Tsukino Usagi. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering is all. You been hiding or something? None of us have seen you. And your into heat pretty late for someone in our kind."

"Well I dunno. Guess i'm a late bloomer or something. I haven't been hiding either. I'm around. Maybe none of you just ever noticed me." She began examining them closely as well. Most of them looked 17-19 years of age. It was a relief in her mind. She never wanted an old male chasing for her. It would've been ackward. Very very awkward. A small sound came from the bushes, making all them jump and look towards the sound. A few males pushed her behind them and enlonged their claws. A weird looking mouse looking thing came out of the bushes. It slid around on the ground slowly. The bunny males tilted their heads at the thing.

A few of wnced, suddenly gripping hands at their arms or belly and sides. They yanked a dart quickly out of themselves and threw it on the ground, panting breathlessly. Their vision was blurring quickly as their body got weaker and weaker by every minute. Slowly, one by one, they fell to the ground unconcious. Each male that insisted on running had gotten caught in a net and was wiggling around in them frantically. It was steel lined nets so even the claws on their hands couldn't cut it. The bunny girl only looked around her horrified at everything. Flashback began plagging her mind constantly. Each one of that horrible time in her past.

She suddenly felt dizzy and dropped to the ground. Her vision increasingly getting blurry every minute. She just layed on the ground, to weak to run or even move as 2 humans came out of the bushes. She couldn't make them out at all, but she knew them by scent. They were the same ones that had gotten her before. They were talking, but couldn't make a word out of anything. Only the sounds of screams were filled in her ears. More flashbacks began plagging her mind every minute. She felt her mind grow darker and darker then passed out from everything around her and in her mind.

Tsukino opened her eyes slowly and sat up rubbing her head. "Ugh. What happened?" She looked around her then slowly stood up. She was outside in a field. It was really sunny and warm out. With just a slight breeze blowing. Perfect day to be outside. It felt like a summer day to her. Which was pretty odd considering it was near winter. As the bunny girl looked around she noticed a small village in the distance. Her eyes widened slightly from surprize and stayed on the village, completly focused on it. In the distance she heard a few children playing and turned her attention to them.

A couple of bunny children were playing tag with each other while a few others were rolling around in the field. They seemed to not notice her at all as she walked up to them. Almost like she wasn't really there. She walked past them silently just in case. So they wouldn't be disturbed. 'This seems so familar. Almost as if...' Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the children. She turned to looked at them once more.

"C'mon slow-poke, you'll never catch us if your that slow all the time!!" One of the little bunny girls giggled and ran off ahead of a small bunny girl in a red dress.

"Yeah your way to slow." One of the boys laughed and went just out the red dressed bunny girl's reach in the last second. The bunny girl tripped over a rock and flew forward a few feet when she tried grabbing him. Tsukino's eyes were locked completly on them.

"It's just like...That day when..." Her eyes suddenly snapped open as someone screamed her name loudly. "What is it Saki?" She groaned remembering the voice was just from her friend.

"It seemed like you were having a nightmare by how you were kicking around."

"Hmm weird. I wasn't really. The dream was so weird though." Tsukino shook her head. "It was just a dream anyway. Nothing to worry about I suppose Saki."

"You sure? Cause it was like you were having a seizure or something." The bunny girl just laughed shaking her head. Telling her it was just nothing to worry about. Saki nodded. She knew she was hiding something, but decided not to press just yet. It was not like her to just get into someone elses' buisness. So it'd have to wait until it got excalated into something else. Saki looked into her eyes, examining them carefully and closely. There was deep sadness in thoes pale grayish blue eyes. Something was hiding deep inside her. She could sense it.

Tsukino looked to Saki. She looked in real deep thought about something, but she chose not to ask. It may have been something she didn't want to talk about right now. As she looked at her a thought came to mind. "Hey Sak?"

"Hmm?" the cat girl looked at her still in her thoughts, but was listening all the same to.

"I've been wondering something now. How'd you get trapped here and why are you still here?" The cat girl's expression suddenly changed to a deep sadness look.

"Well I was caught and I haven't had soemone choose me yet. Same as you. Until someone does, i'm stuck here for attracting males when they need it. Don't worry though. One day i'll leave this place and You will have a great master i'm sure." Tsukino looked down at the bottom of her little space. It turned out that the back where the wall was, was a little place for them to sleep eat, or whatever. The caged part both were in was just for if the owners wanted them for something. Like shots or to take them out. Saki had told her.

The bunny girl cringed as she heard yet another bunny boy cry out. Whether it was from pain or just a reaction for some help, she didn't know. She sighed to herself, looking at the closed door of the backroom. She could only imagine what they had to go through. They were probably stripped down just like her. They were to be slaves or whatever now. She had a long deep guilt she felt. It was sort of her fault for it. At least thats what she thought. Another cry out. She cringed again then felt slightly pissed off. Well yeah anyone naturally would, but it wasn't in her nature for anything.

She was a timid shy type that didn't hate almost anyone for anything. Then feeling suddenly angry for anything was odd for her. Strange enough. She shook her head as thoughts of ways on how to kill them came into her mind. A few images of them dying at the powers she had flashed her mind with each thought. Saki sensed something wrong and shook her with her paw, snapping the bunny girl comepletly away from her thoughts luckily. "Thanks Saki. I was out of it for a minute there. Dunno what came over me so suddenly. It was weird." Saki tilted her head.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No no. It's probably nothing to worry about. I'm sure it'll resolve and go away."

"You sure?" The bunny girl nodded slowly. They both looked up as a few knocked out bunnys were brought into the room and put into a cage. Each individually placed in his own cage. They were obviously bunny boys in bunny form. Tsukino looked at their unconcious limp bodies, sighing once more.

She kept her gaze towards them for a few more minutes, before turning around and going through the back of her cage, to the back room. It was somewhat small, but had everything to sastify her basic needs. Such as a bathroom, sleeping area, and eating area. Not all in the same exact place of course. She may have been a slave, but they need to be taken care of petty well to make a nice profit. She laid down in the sleeping area sighing. She was exhausted from the day and needed some sleep. Her ears suddenly perked up a a banging sound. Then at a few shouts. "Must be the boys waking up." Yawning, her ears went back down.

She cared and all, but really there wasn't anything she could do for them.Tsukino sighed again as her eyes scanned the room around her. Her mind began wandering as well to the thoughts of that dream she had. Slowly her eyes began to close on their own and she drifted into a deep sleep. Morning really came with a bang. Something roughly shook her awake and pushed her back into the cage in the front room.The bunny girl's mind at first didn't register what was happening. She suddenly heard Saki by her cage. "Tsukino I think they have a buyer for one of us." That half woke her up, because she was concious yet her body was still alseep.

"We have a fine selection of bunny slaves up for sale if your interesting. Got a nice load of males and a female yesterday." There was abit of mumbling as they walked to her cage. The mumbling belonged to a man deffinatly, because of the deep tone. 'They must be deciding what to buy.' The bunny girl thought miserably to herself. Slowly they came towards her cage. "She's a very nice choose. Looks like a good breeding type and deffinatly a good attracter. I'm sure with abit of training she could also be a nice sex slave for you." Tsukino almost felt herself wanting to gag. Everything she heard was completly disgusting to her ears. The door of her cage opened and she was roughly taken out.

She was held up by the scruff to the potential buyer, by Jeff so he could look her bunny form over. He nodded his head, examining her small little body over. By the way things were going right now, he was going to be her master. She wiggled abit to get down, but there really was nothing she could do in that little frail body. It was only by reflex by being held up in the air. Bunnys were ground creatures and panic if they don't feel like their feet are planted anywhere. Same went for Tsukino's kind.

She didn't like being held up like that at all. Her wiggling began increasing slightly and stopped as Jeff suddenly spoke up. "Stop it right now. You wanna get out of here then you have to behave." Jeff looked up at the man appolpgetically. "I'm sorry for her wild behavior. We just haven't had time to train the new arivals."

"S'kay with me. Being a breeder and master i'm used to wild behaviors. I like to train them myself. I want to see her human form if you'd kindly show me." Jeff nodded at the man. The bunny girl only tilted her head at his speach. To her he talked so proper and gentlemen like.

"Go into your human form and be quick about it." Jeff told her sternly with a type of tone in his voice that just said "disobey and you will be punished." Tsukino nodded quickly. Becoming slightly afraid of him. Once she was lowered to the floor she tramsformed to her human self. Her potential master looked her body up and down, seemingly admiring everything from her head to feet. Paying very close attention to her breasts, clit and belly. She looked at him innocently.

"Not to much meat yet not to little on her, good sized top, and a virgin from the look. I can tell just by a glance." Jeff nodded his head, abit amazed. "Very good breeding body. Now all I need is a male, just to be sure. I think a nice fresh male is what I need in the company. Would be a nice change from the others. In fact i'll take 2 off your hands."

"Excellent. Sounds good to me. Hey Rich pick out 2 good ones for the man."

"No no that won't be nessacary. I can pick out the ones I want from their bunny bodys." The 2 sellers nodded. Tsukino looked around for some kind of exit to escape. There was really only a few doors. Richard looked at the bunny girl and knew exactly what she was up to. He grabbed her gently and picked her up bridal style. She wiggled around wildly, but his grip was like a vice and didn't let up. After a few minutes of struggling, she gave up and panted. All the wiggling had worn her out completely.

"Go into your bunny form." She looked to the floor and back at him, hesantly. When a minute passed of nothing he sighed then looked into her eyes. " Do it now!!" She squeaked and went into her form suddenly. Richard smiled slightly. 'They're so easy to manipulate.' He thought to himself as he carryed her into a small carrying cage. Once the door was closed and locked on it, she nibbled on the bars madly as she watch 2 males finally get picked out.

One was kind of big and muscular looking in bunny form while the other looked kind of frail, but strong at the same time. They hesantly turned into human form as the sellers comanded. Clearly they were just as scared of the place as any other would.

The bunny boy that looked muscular in bunny form, had short pitch black, somewhat spiked hair. He really did have some muscles. Not huge bulging ones like wrestlers, but the just above average kind. His eyes were a deep sea blue and his skin was a pale white. While the other male had should length dark brown hair. His eyes were hazel and his skin was a tanish color. Both male bunny boys had their hands positioned over their "package."

They deffinatly didn't want anyone seeing. What male would? "Bunny boys, arms stretched out to the sides." Jeff calmly spoke. He knew how they felt, but really didn't care. What he was going to get for even them would pay for alot of other slaves and pets. He thought about making a small breeding and capture buisness as money flashed through his mind. The bunny boys shook their heads no pretty quickly. The seller comanded again. "Do it or I'll have to make you understand." Once again they just stood there no doing anything.

They understood perfectly, but wasn't doign anything that involved that. Jeff slowly began walking towards them and they back up. Tsukino watched the whole scene and chewed on the bars even more. She wanted to get out and help them, but the bars were really strong. They prevented any escape. So all she could do was watch. The seller kept walking towards them so they backed up more and more to the wall behind them. They were abit scared. Even if they were males, they didn't know what the human was capable of.

He snapped his fingers and a dog ran out from the opposite side of the room. "Stop." They obeyed him. "Now unless you want this dog ripping them off and eating them as his afternoon snack then I suggest you spread thoes arms out at your sides." They slowly nodded and hestantly spread their arms out so the buyer could look them over. Both boys were blushing as red as a tomato and they looked at the ground. They both were really embarrashed and you could clearly see it.

The seller nodded sastified looked at his potential buyer. The buyer nodded his head. "Good like I thought. Very good bodies for breeding. With a little training they'll learn to behave as well." The bunny boys quickly covered their package again and blushed furiously.

"Good good. So I guess you like then?" Jeff asked just to make sure. The buyer nodded his head smiling slightly. He could tell the seller was sucking up, but he really didn't care. He thought it was sort of funny to watch. The bunny boys quickly turned into their bunny forms as comanded to and were each put into a seperate carrying cage. The buyer, their new master, paid the seller and picked up one of the cages. "If you'd be so kind, please take the other 2 out with me." Rich and Jeff nodded, each picking up a cage and following him.

"Saki what do I do?!" Tsukino screamed in animal language to her cat friend. The cat girl only looked to her shrugging.

"Do what you can to get through your new life...And meet ones that will help you." The bunny girl tilted her head. About to ask something else, but she was carried out of the room and up a flight of stairs. She looked around as she was being taken away from her old friend and place. On her mind, she was wondering what Saki met by new life. Once they were outside, the . light was slightly bright. It must've been abit dark inside. Tsukino had to squint her eyes until they got used to the new lighting. She was glad to be out of that stuffy place, but still pretty unhappy at the new change as well.

They were walking towards a blue van. The bunny girl tilted her head at the side of it. It said, "Aoi, Breeding and Selling to Your Pleasure", with a small picture of 2 cat humans holding a kitten human. It was an odd name to her. And an even odder picture to put on a van. A very very odd clue for things to come as well. She mentally shrugged, hopping her new master would be a kind man. Or at least one that'd treat her with some respect. The van's back doors were open and her cage was put onto a shelf as well as the other 2. There were a few cages into the van. Each one holding a different breed of half humans. There was cat girls and boys, wolfs, and even foxes.

Once the cages were settled in place and secure, the back doors on the van, closed and were locked. There was some talking outside, then nothing except the sound of the van's engine starting. It frightened all the half humans since it was just so unexpected. There was abit of a small jerk forward, making every cage slide down the shelf slightly. Every half human squeaked at all the movement. After a few painfully long minutes, everything calmed down. "Anyone know where exactly we're going?" One of the cat female cathumans asked. She was white with black spots on her. The expression Tsukino could make out since she was so far from her, was a worried one.

"Isn't obvious? We're going to be breeders until we've outlived our usefulness. Then we'll be sold to some master and used as a pet or slave." One of the male wolves said, closing his eyes. He was a greyish color and his expression was almost serious even in his wolf form. As tsukino looked around, she saw there were alot of wolfs, cats, and foxes, but hardly any bunnies. They were the only ones now that she looked more closely. When the wolf male that spoke, opened his eyes, they looked very menicing. She guessed he wasn't one that came willing. Who would anyway? The bunny girl looked next to her to see a sleeping fox boy laying on his back, showing off his tummy.

She tilted her head at him. His fur was a lightish orange and one of his back feet twitched. He must have been dreaming. She looked away from him. It was rude to suddenly wake someone. There was a small tension in the air from his words. "Wait how do you know so much?" One of the cat boys asked him in a cross exaiming way. His fur wasna dark tabby color. The wolf male only sighed.

"I've actually had a few comrades return from their lives with humans and they're never the same. They tell me everything about all things that happened to them. Somehow they managed to escape." When his explanation was done, he laid down in his cage.

There was a deathly silence as all the halfs were thinking. They wondered if their new lives were really gonna be so terrible as the wolf described it. As time went by, painfully slow, some became sleepy. They each slowly went to sleep. The trip was really long or it just seemed like that. Either way it didn't matter to them. For some reason, Tsukino couldn't sleep. Yes she had tried, but it seemed to elude her everytime. Things had been getting weirder and weirder lately. First there was thoes sudden flashes. Then of course that dream. Now it felt like she didn't need to sleep. The bunny girl sighed quietly to herself. It was gonna be a long night. She could already tell.

She sighed again, then laid down. "Hey bunny girl?" She looked up, surprised. She could've sworn she was the only one awake. By the sound of the voice, it was a male.

"Yes? I'm awake if you wanna talk. So where are you?"

"3 cages down." Tsukino looked down where the voice had said, and sure enough, there was someone staring back at her. She couldn't tell what they were, but could see their eyes glow in the darkness. "So what are you doing up anyway?"

"I well couldn't sleep."

"Strange for your kind. Your a day creature, but I guess it would be hard to sleep on a night like this. Just try. The night isn't for you." She nodded.

"I know, but what do you mean?" They didn't answer and went into the darkness of their cage. She sighed to herself and settled back down. She guessed they didn't want to talk. How they knew she was awake, she couldn't guess. It was probably because of all her sighing. Slowly her eyes drifted closed, and the relms of sleep took her in it's grasp. Her eyes blinked open suddenly and she looked around. She was outside of a village. As she looked it over, she could see it mostly destroyed. Tsukino stood up and slowly walked into it.

Bodies lay everywhere on the ground as if they were just slaughtered. Some were torn apart while others were ripped to shreds. The ground was coated and caked in fresh blood as well as limbs and orgins. The air smelled heavily of death and the whole place just...looked like a battle zone took place. Or like some assassins dropped by. Buildings were ripped compltely apart and scattered in places. As she walked forward, she saw a baby bunny girl, miraculously alive. Hardly any scratch on her. She heard someone behind her and turned sharply around. She suddenly jolted awake, sweat covered her body and she was shaking.


End file.
